Psionics
Psionics is the use of the trained mind to manipulate the world around the user - either to enhance, defend, create or destroy. It is often referred to as the 'Invisible Art.' Unlike magic, it is much more difficult to learn to be psychic. The best psions are naturally talented - either through race or simply being lucky at birth. It is very rare to find a psion that did nothing but train to gain their abilities. It is rare to find a trained psion in the Universe, but not rare to find a race with some kind of psionic gift. Those that do train beyond the benefit of their birth are both respected and feared. How It Works Constant use of psychic powers is very exhausting for the Psion. It requires mental and sometimes physical effort to create certain psionic effects, and should a psion push themselves too much, the strain could prove most dangerous. When using a psychic ability, the psion must: #Have access to the proper ability #Decide the effect they would like to produce #They must give the ability power through temporary ability points For instance, if a psion wished to use telekinesis to push a box, they would first need the Telekinesis ability, they would need to choose where they wanted the box to go and how fast and than they must assign the proper amount of ability points - too much, and it is a waste and too little, then the ability won't have the desired effect. After eight hours of rest, all used ability points are restored. Limits Psions aren't as limited to the number of points they can put into abilities as Mages are. For every 5 ability points used, however, the Psion suffers -1 to their Will and Reflex Saves, signifying a slowing of the mind and body from the strain of psychic exertion. For every 8 ability points used, they take -2 to their attack bonus. For every 10 ability points used, they suffer 1d2 damage (non-lethal). Psionic Abilities There are currently 12 different types of Psionic abilities. Telepathy The character is able to mentally communicate, and even temporarily bestow the gift to others. Telekinesis The character is able to use their psionic ability to physically manipulate their environment. Weapon The character is able to enhance or create weapons of psionic energy through sear mental will. Pyrokinesis The character is able to psionically generate and manipulate fire. ''Requires character level 2. '' Enhancement The character is able to use psychic powers to temporarily enhance the abilities of themselves or others. ''Requires character level 2. '' Emotion The character is able to manipulate the emotions of others. ''Requires character level 2. '' Precognition The character is able to use their abilities and see events in the future. The psion has some ability to focus their Sight on a particular aspect of the future, but it is largely up to DM's discretion for what is actually revealed. Requires character level 2. Domination The character can use their psychic ability to temporarily gain control of another. Requires character level 3 and Emotion psionic ability. ' Shield The character is able to make shields of psychic energy to protect themselves or others. '''Requires ' 'character level 3. ' Sense The character can use their abilities to manipulate how others perceive their current environment. '''Requires character level 3. Transportation The character can utilize mental energy to transport themselves and/or others long distances. 'Requires character level 4. ' Creation The character can use psychic powers to create physical objects. 'Requires character level 6. ' Temporal The character can use psionic ability to exert control on time. 'Requires character level 8. ' Category:Psion